I'm so sorry
by UrbanHipster
Summary: Kai disobeyed Yamagata about riding a certain way and ended up ruining Yama's bike. How will Yamagata deal with this? WARNING: Spanking of a teenager. And very submissive Kai. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer**: Katsuhiro Otomo owns the characters and anything to do with AKIRA. I own nothing but the storyline in this.

Kaisuke gulped as he looked up into the furious eyes of the taller, stronger male. The small bike gang member trembled. He knew he has done wrong, and was probably going to pay for it. "Y-Yamagata…I-I didn't mean to—"Kai was interrupted "Don't even try making up stupid excuses, Kai!" Yamagata scowled pushing past him and walking over to his own bike. He ran his calloused fingers over the metal. Those scratches were way too deep to try and buff out.

He gritted his teeth and quickly spun around to look at the now trembling Kai. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the tie on his shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you to not drive so close to me!?" Yamagata bellowed in Kai's face as he shook him. Kai's face turned red as Yamagata tightened the tie around his neck. Panicking, he answered him. "M-many times!" Yamagata made it tighter. "Because!?" Kai was starting to freak out. Was his best friend really going to kill him over this? "B-because if you did something suddenly, like turn or stop I could crash into you!?" Kai cried out now scared for his life.

Yamagata raised the corner of his upper lip and tossed Kai to the floor with one shove. "JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO DAY, RIGHT!?" Kai's hand imminently went his tail bone after he roughly hit the floor. He rubbed it better as he groaned and Yamagata began to pace the floor, trying to cool down but always got fired up again when he looked over at his once beautiful motorbike. Thinking of what he could do to Kaisuke to let him know just how pissed himself was and how dumb he was.

Kai just sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest with his chin resting on them. He never felt so bad about anything like this in a long time. He knows Yamagata has nothing really, and that he was always so proud of what little he had. One, being his bike.

After a long 15 minutes of walking back and forth while pulling at his hair and cursing, suddenly, he stopped. Yamagata got an idea. He slowly turned and looked Kai right in his widened eyes. "Okay, I think I have an idea on how to get you back for messing my bike." Kai shivered and his stomach pinched. What was Yama gonna do?

Yamagata walked up to Kai, looking down at his small face as he gazed up at his more matured one. He held out his hand to Kai, "Gimme 'yer hand." Kai stared at it in worry, but did as Yama told him. He didn't want to piss him off anymore then he'd already had. When he pulled and lifted him up, Yamagata moved his hand and tightly grabbed onto Kai's upper arm. Kai gave him the biggest puppy eyes ever and looked up into Yamagata's eyes, thinking he'd see forgiveness. But that didn't work; Yama's eyes were narrowed at him, giving him a cold bitter stare.

"Come on." he tugged on Kai's arm and drug him over to the old worn out couch. He sat down, still holding onto Kai. He looked him in the eye for a good 5 seconds before he started talking. "Kai..." he started, Kai gulped as his stomach pinched with the anger he felt off of Yama. Kaisuke nodded at him in response. "What you did was damn stupid, and it's a surprise to me, seeing you're the smarter one of all of us." Not saying anything Kai just hung his head. Ashamed of himself. He usually was the most intelligent member in the gang, but today he was the dumbest. "So, this is why Imma goin' to give your ass a beating." Yamagata finished as dry as a bone.

Kai's head shot up from the ground blushing and gave a sad 'WHAT!?' face right to Yamagata's. "Yamagata NO!" Kai whined to him, gently tugging away his arm to signal to Yama he really didn't want him to go through with this. Yamagata shook his head. "Sorry, man, but it was the best idea I got from seeing how good it worked on you when Couch beat all ours raw that one time." Kai cringed at the memory. "B-but you're my best friend, Yama!" This kind of made Yamagata wish he hadn't chosen to do this but it was for Kai's own good. He looked at Kai in the face again and noticed Kai's nose started to run and he was tearing a bit. Trying to fight his temptation to let him go, Yama quickly pulled him over his lap. "pheww," he thought to himself. "Almost gave in on that one."

Having been thrown over Yama's lap, hundreds of memories of his past went through his mind at once. When living with his mother she was always so strict (and still is). At least once a day from age 4- to even sometimes now if given the chance she'd beat his butt hard with a wooden cooking spoon or her sandal. "C-come on Yamagata! I told you I'm sorry! Please don't do this, man!" Kai pleaded in a sniffly tone. Yamagata ignored him quickly got to smacking his trouser cladded rear. With every hard smack with Yama's hard hand, made Kai jump and yelp in surprise and pain. How could the person he respected and dare he say, loved so much do this to him? "AH-HA! Yama please!" Kai pleaded already crying. It never took long for that when it came to stuff like this.

Yamagata's stomach twisted inside as he continued to spank him. Why was Kaisuke making this so hard for him to go through with? Why did he have to lay there so limply and cry like a newborn? It's not like it hurt _that _much, did it? Or maybe he was just a pussy? 'No.' Yamagata thought. Kai is NOT a pussy. He continued while hearing Kai cry and moan with every large **SMACK**, Yama wanted to stop. But he looked up and his eyes caught sight of his bike, that was once a smooth, shiny, well kept beauty, and was now a scratched and dinted mess because some guy didn't listen to what he was told. So not feeling so bad anymore, he continued his assault on the small, rounded butt.

Kai was bawling now. His eyes were soaked and his nose ran like a faucet, as small puddle formed on the dirty scuffed wood in front of him. Yama could see that Kai got the message. With this he gave him 5 really hard smacks to his sit-spot and leaned back on the couch. He took a big breath and lit up a cigarette as he still had Kai over his knee sobbing. "Get up, man." Yamagata said as he puffed out a lung full of smoke. Kai slowly picked himself up and stood in front of Yamagata who then stood up too. He bent down to Kai's eye level and stared at him hard. "If I ever again, see you doin' that shit again to me or anyone who's with us, I won't only spank yer' sorry ass, I'll kick it." Yamagata poked him in the chest while the smoke from his lungs blew in Kai's face with every breath. "You get it?" Yamagata finished. "Y-yeah Yama…Everything." Kai choked out in a sobby voice as he wiped his face with his sleeve and rubbed his sore butt. 'Good thing he left my pants up…' he thought to himself. "Alright, good. Now go up to yer' dorm or somethin'."

With this Yamagata turned his back to Kai and went about observing his bike. It wasn't even a minute later he felt a tight squeeze above his hips. "What the hell!?" he said out loud in surprise. He looked down and saw the little guy hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Yama!" Kai cried as he buried his face into the back of Yamagata's shirt. "Oiii…" Yama huffed and rolled his eyes as he reached back and patted Kai on the back of his head. "It's okay, man. You're forgiven." With this, Kai hugged him tighter.

**THE END **


End file.
